Fresnel lenses and Fresnel lens arrays have been used for decades with various configurations of lens element and surface geometries, and in planar or three-dimensional arrangements. These lenses have been utilized in various applications, including their use as solar collectors and as collimators for light sources. In all of these applications, the lenses are preferably constructed from plastic materials, since these materials permit the easy fabrication of a lens element profile with sharp groove tips and deep roots. Although the original implementation of these lenses by Augustine Fresnel was in hand-ground glass for use in lighthouses, such an implementation has been neglected due to the high cost of grinding the materials to the correct shapes.